


My Superman

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Post TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little late but...After TLC, Dean can't seem to be as happy as he should be after his win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Superman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I'm so bad at summaries.

     Dean wasn’t going to lie about being happy that he won. He finally was able to get a belt again after so long, a win that told Kevin Owens he could suck it. The excitement was good and getting rushed by Roman into a tight hug was completely worth it.

_“You did it!”_

That happiness didn’t seem to really last long for Dean.  

Roman still had his own fight to get through.

     Dean wanted to go out there with him. Things were going to get fucked up, especially if it was Sheamus. Dean told him Roman that he was feeling fine and he was ready for one more fight if it meant they would both be champions. Roman deserved it and Dean had wanted to make sure that this time he got the belt.

But Roman told him no.

_“This is my fight. I’m going to get the gold and I’ll teach Sheamus a lesson for what he’s done. You take a break champion, I won’t be long.”_

Dean being as stubborn as he was made it an argument, _“It’s your fight, yeah I know. But what happens if the fucking League of Nations is out there?”_

_“Then I fight them...one vs. all. You’re already hurt, go get checked out at the trainer and don’t worry about it.”_

_“Geez you’re just a real big Care Bear aren’t you Ro’?”_

     Dean wasn’t even close to being hurt, but he left Roman in the locker room after those last words. To most people it might have been a bad choice of words, but for them it was more or less normal. Dean was stubborn and Roman worried too much, sometimes the two could clash. Dean still loved Roman though, with all of his heart.

     Dean didn’t move from the seat backstage that faced the tv. Roman would have probably been nagging him by now to go get in the showers or even check out the aching in his abdomen, but Dean refused to move. He had placed the belt on his lap, digging his fingers into his jeans as he watched Roman fight. The other people watching cheered as Roman got closer, Dean felt more and more stressed out.

Then it all went to hell.

     It was a fight for Dean not to go out when the interference showed up. It was hell to not go out there as he saw Rusev and Del Rio beating down on Roman. Dean jumped up when Roman lost, ready to go beat the shit out of the three for what they did. It happened again...it shouldn’t have happened again.

And then Dean saw anger.

     Roman hadn’t been that angry in a long time. Dean saw him fuming and then just snap. Roman started to beat the hell out of them. Dean felt a smile come to his face as the others stared horrified, but he sat down to watch the show.

Like he said before...

He liked Roman angry.

     As soon as Triple H came out and Roman speared him, Dean wished he had popcorn. The looks on all their faces and the crowd was eating this right up! Roman was pissed off for all the right reasons and everyone was too scared to make a move to stop him.

Who the hell would want to play with the beast after that?

     Dean got up with an aching body as soon as Roman walked back up the ramp. Dean just happened to be one of those people that could deal with Roman pissed off, he _wanted_ to deal with it. The anger and rage coming from the one he loved was making Dean feel excited, ready to get out of his jeans.

     Hoisting the belt over his shoulder Dean figured Roman was going to be in the locker room probably in a hot shower to cool down. Dean wasn’t the best at the whole ‘tender loving care’ thing but he was willing to try if Roman was still feeling bad.

 A loud slam in the lockerroom confirmed Dean’s thoughts.

He found Roman breathing heavily not even worried about the damage he probably caused to his hands.

“Still raging?”

The answer that came from Roman was more of a growl, “Dean...what the hell are you doing here?”

“As turned on as I was feeling watching you out there, I’m making sure you don’t go murder more people.”

“You’re supposed to be at the trainer.”

“Aren’t you just a grumpy bear?”

     Dean put the belt down on one of the benches, gently putting his hands on Roman. Dean wouldn’t surprised if he was aching after that battle. Even if the locker room was in low light, Dean could see Roman visibly tired now...and in need of care for the busted knuckles on apparently both of his hands.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Both?”

Roman gave him a small shrug.

“Let’s get to the shower hmm?”

     Roman took his shower silently and Dean respected the silence as much as he wanted to break it. He was glad Roman wasn’t in tears again, Dean felt about ready to murder Sheamus and Seth when they did that to him.

Dean put on something close to what he always wore and as soon as Roman had a shirt and pants on, he looked over at Dean.

“Want to go get beers?”

Dean did want to get beers but not like this, “No.”

“I can tell you’re lying.”

     Dean bit his lip roughly as he got his jacket on, “Look Roman...I know you’re tired. Let’s just get back to the room, we maybe have beers there and you can get right to bed after of course we take care your hands.”

Roman was closer now, close enough to his lips. His fingers brushed along the belt, before Dean felt Roman’s arm around his waist.

“You’re a champion now...you deserve a lot more than me just falling asleep.”

“You just had a rough night man, really it’s fine.”

Dean felt Roman’s lips brush against his, “I’m still feeling a little angry...I was wondering if you could help me get out baby boy.”

     As much as Dean wanted to refuse this for Roman, he couldn’t help the grin that came to his face. Roman was in pain and Dean knew very well that they wouldn’t normally be having sex tonight. He himself was a big sucker for the act especially if it was with his boyfriend, so Dean figured that if it was going to make Roman feel better than he would comply.

“I think I could...help you out with that.”

     Despite the pain Roman was probably feeling, Dean could see him smile widely. Dean wished that Roman obviously wasn’t mostly forcing the smile. He knew how much losing could hurt and with all the loses Roman had, Dean figured it was a gaping wound by now.

     Roman was the one to drive back to the hotel, one hand on the wheel and one hand on Dean’s left leg. Roman’s hand moving sometimes more inside caused Dean to jerk from surprise. Dean did scold himself for doing that, but Roman like now was always grinning.

Dean would have been falling apart more if he didn’t feel like this was wrong.

It wasn’t like this after a fight.

Why did he let Roman even drive...?

     The tension seemed to get worse as Roman didn’t say much as he walked with that fake smile to the room, Dean trailing behind feeling guilty. Dean felt like he should have been doing something by now, Roman was always offering him support by now. Dean didn’t know what exactly to say to him though, he was obviously really hurt and right now the belt on Dean’s shoulder didn’t even feel worth it.

They were both supposed to be champions tonight.

 

Dean hated that life was just really unfair sometimes...

 

     Dean threw the belt on the one bed, going right for Roman immediately wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean glanced up to meet those too obviously sad eyes that were trying to be lightened with a took fake smile.

“Ro’ you already were happy earlier...you can be upset now.”

“How could I be upset when you won?”

     “They took something you deserved again when it was your moment tonight. We were both supposed to walk away from that with the gold. You destroyed them and it was the best thing in the world to see...but let’s just say I know how much it hurts to fake a smile.”

Dean maybe still wasn’t the greatest at affection but it wasn’t that hard to see when Roman was in pain.

     Roman didn’t have words for him but as Dean saw his eyes fall to the floor. He caught himself hoping maybe Roman would show the slightest bit of emotion...anything than the fake smile that was making Dean pissed off by the second.

The gray eyes eventually met his once more, “C-Can we just please...?”

Dean wished he had better ways to get Roman to talk it out.

“Yeah, yeah.”

     Dean stripped off his shirt as Roman got the stuff from the suitcase. Dean had plans to be on top to give Roman at least a break after the injuries on his hands and hard work, but Roman insisted on giving it to him because Dean was a champion.

“I promised.”

Dean went to take off his boots, “This was supposed to be if both of us had belts.”

“It doesn’t matter...I don’t break my promises.”

     Dean didn’t feel like a _champion_ right now. It didn’t feel the same as in that moment he won it, now it was just a prize to carry. A prize that he could hardly be excited about with Roman in so much misery.

Roman was the one to help tug Dean’s belt off and pants, while Dean worked on his. Dean could see Roman wince because of his busted knuckles, “Your hands.”

“They’re fine.”

“We’ve gotta deal with that tomorrow.”

Roman had a smirk on his face, “Since when are you worried about injuries?”

He did have a point.

“Well...when it’s you, I’m a little worried. I don’t even get hurt that bad, you could get an infection.”

     Dean didn’t really want Roman to bring up the incident with his knee or shoulder. Instead of going on Roman shook his head, pushing Dean gently onto the bed. Dean felt shivers go down his spine as he felt Roman’s lips made contact with his chest. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of such an intense pleasure of feeling Roman kissing his body, not being able to help the occasional hip jerk as he moved. Roman’s hands were gripping his hips roughly, how Dean usually liked it.

     It was normal and Dean loved every fucking second like always. He knew though, it wasn’t supposed to be like this right now. The guilt of him only walking away as champion was sinking in and the fact that he wasn’t giving Roman some form of comfort that wasn’t sex was bothering him. Dean just could wish he could make a move and make Roman admit he was still upset...but Roman could always make him putty.

     Dean slowly brought a hand up to touch Roman’s hair and got lost in the simple feeling of intimacy. It was something still so weird to him...with Roman it was always different. Dean would never verbally admit he was easy, but Seth would never make him feel like this.

So light.

Grey eyes looked up to meet his own, “I’m so proud of you Champ.”

Dean wished his voice didn’t come out so choked, “I’m proud of you too Ro’.”

He just wished Roman would stop saying it.

     The moment Roman should have been reaching for the condom on the counter and Dean should have been out of his boxers, Roman stopped. Dean looked up feeling a pain deep down in his heart, a pain that he hadn’t felt that strong in forever. Roman had his eyes tightly shut and in that moment he mumbled a quiet, “Sorry Dean...”

     As soon as he sat up with his hands going up to his face, Dean got himself to a better sitting position. Roman’s shoulders tensed and Dean could hear a sharp intake of breath, a sign the tears had came again. Dean didn’t want it to be this way, Roman didn’t deserve to be upset.

Dean knew he was as sad as he was after Seth.

Now it just seemed to be happening again.

_“I’ve always got you.”_

Dean did the only thing he figured he could manage. He got to a better position and then pulled Roman in for a hug.

“It’s going to be okay alright Ro’? It’s going to be fine.”

Dean didn’t want to feel him tremoring...he didn’t want to see Superman broken.

     “You’re Superman remember? They can’t beat you even if they wanted to because you just keep coming back. You’ll murder ‘em again and the next time I bet you’ll get that championship. You’re going to get it and then you can hit me up with the whole victory sex idea then.”

     Roman was still but eventually leaned back to sitting in front of Dean, scrubbing his eyes. Grey red rimmed eyes met his again, obvious signs of tears on a godly face. It made Dean’s eyes burn, the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling right now about what made Roman this way were overwhelming.

“I’m not Superman Dean.”

“Obviously you aren’t Clark Kent, you’re Roman Reigns. You’re my _superman_.”

Dean saw a small smile come to his face, something Dean was happy to finally see again.

“I’m liking the whole idea of victory sex.”

“We’ve gotta go big.”

“Believe that.”

They both were laughing soon enough for a short while before Dean glanced at the clock seeing it was already midnight.

Roman glanced at the clock before glancing at him, “So what do you want to do? I am really proud of you Dean and you know we’ve gotta celebrate.”

Dean wanted to wait for the victory sex...so he thought about the only thing he could. His eyes went to the small fridge before meeting Roman’s, “Beers?”

“Just here?”

“We’re sore and I want it to be just us.”

Roman looked like he wanted to protest but eventually gave him a big grin, “Whatever you want baby boy.”

“After that we can do that cuddling thing.”

“Oh so you do like it?”

“No I just...fuck off!”

Dean did actually like the whole cuddling with Roman situation. He did however feel his face heat up as he got up off the bed, Roman already laughing. Dean would take that better than the tears any day.

Dean got the beers, handing one to Roman who dragged him into a short but sweet kiss.

“Cheers Champ.”

“More like Cheers Champs...we’re both champions.”

As they both took a drink out of their ice cold beers, Dean felt a little more at ease. This was moment was enough comfort right here...and he was sure Roman was going to get that belt soon enough.

 

 


End file.
